In this moment, we are Eternal
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: He is Regulus, and he is a Pureblood. He shouldn't want this, but Peter just seems so...alluring.


_**Listened to a strange combination of 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons & 'First of the Year' by Skrillex. Hey, I simply happen to enjoy the various aspects of music. (Shamelessly adores dubstep) One of my rare, super-long stories. Heh. 'Long', yeah right. **_

_**Written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed for the category **__**Babbling Beverage**__** – Write a fic that is over 2.5k.**_

_**Also written for the 'Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition' by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, using the pairing Regulus Black/Peter Pettigrew and the prompt 'last request'. **_

_**As usual, I do not own Harry Potter (in general) or any recognisable characters. This is, indeed, a slash story (m/m) and will contain the following: non-graphic to only-hinted-at sex; character death; decent!Peter; and kissing. Thank you, and enjoy. **_

….

"_I'd__ imagine the whole world was one big machine. __Machines never come with any extra parts, you know. They always__ come with the exact amount they need. So I figured, if the entire world was one big machine, I couldn't be an extra part. I had to be here for some reason. And that means you have to be here for some reason, too."-Hugo Cabret (The Invention of Hugo Cabret) _

_"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness and some have greatness thrust upon them". -Twelfth Night (Act II, Scene V), Shakespeare_

"_A finish wish, a final prayer. As a testament to the friendship we shared."-__Claire__ (__Claymore) _

….

(_February, 1979_)

He had not ever considered the possibility that _this _was his life. This, right here, would be the only thing he had to proclaim himself as _someone. _He wasn't even sure he _wanted _to be a Death Eater, anymore. Joining as a young man two years previously, yes, Regulus had been _quite _proud of the now-permanent Dark Mark on his arm. Certainly, his parents had been proud, and that was all Regulus had ever cared about, as a child and as a teenager.

But, now, as the Mark burned his flesh, as his Master's wand bent over Regulus' head, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made the wrong choice. Oh, certainly, this was _quite _the wrong time and place to be having such thoughts, but here he was, thinking that perhaps he _had _messed up, as Sirius had said he would. Sirius Black, who was Regulus' older brother, and didn't seem to care that he had been _disowned_, tossed from the house like a common rat.

Regulus had never wanted to be a common rat, a traitor, like his brother. He had strived to please-first his parents, then his teachers, and now, the Dark Lord. Part of this 'pleasing' meant bowing down when the Dark Lord said to, and taking a Cruciatus every now and then. Regulus always tried not to cry out, but eventually, he had to-because that was what the Dark Lord wanted. He wanted to know that he had ahold of his followers.

And, so, Regulus endured, ignoring the searing pain in his palms, where his sharp nails were digging into the skin. He endured, ignoring the voice in his head that kept asking _Why are you doing this? _He endured, knowing that he no longer believed the way he had when he was sixteen. He no longer thought that the Dark Lord walked on clouds-and Regulus knew he was going to die, thinking that.

"Stand up, now," hissed the Dark Lord, releasing the eighteen year old from the Cruciatus. He was smirking, snarling down at the boy, who got to his feet on shaky legs, a tremor evident. The dark-haired boy bowed to his Master, before backing away, rejoining the ranks. Dozens of black cloaks and masked faces, just like him. All too afraid to admit _I'm a Death Eater_. Because they were proud and brave behind their masks. Anyone could be brave, couldn't they, when they were in disguise? When they were surrounded by people just like them, liked-minded and just as blood thirsty-it was easy to admit your faith then.

_But they were still cowards in the open-just like Regulus. _Still too afraid to admit to their family, their friends, that they tortured Mudbloods and Muggles and blood traitors for fun, in their spare time. Too afraid to confirm that, _yes,_ they did believe in blood purity, and all that. Even Regulus had never dared tell his parents just _what _they did during the meetings; never dared to tell them just how _far _they went when it came to removing 'filth' from the earth.

The Dark Lord smiled at them all, though his eyes remained as cold as ever. He waved one pale hand in the air, a sign of dismissal that everyone obeyed immediately. There was no talking after meetings, no grouping up to discuss what had happened. The cloaked figures only nodded towards each other and Apparated home. Some were returning to their anxious wives, who always worried their husbands would never come home; others would go home to kiss their wife and children, trying to ignore the fact that they had just _killed _someone-they would try to keep their family from knowing it, as well.

Just then, someone tapped Regulus on the shoulder, just as he was preparing to Apparate back to his cold, empty flat. The person was still wearing their hood, but the beckoned at Regulus to walk with them, gesturing away from the Riddle House, towards the graveyard outside. Regulus, puzzled, followed after.

They walked into the gloomy darkness, neither saying a word, and neither requesting the other pull down their hood. Regulus was half tempted to tell the other figure that they had picked the wrong guy, that they didn't understand who he was, but the other cloak just led him through the graveyard, down a dirt road.

They had been walking for nearly twenty minutes in the dark, and Regulus was just about ready to _leave_-because he wasn't just about to follow some stranger down a road that might have led to death-, when the other figure stopped, and turned to look at him. The figure pulled back their hood, revealing short blonde hair, and a pudgy, nervous face. Regulus almost immediately noticed the large blue eyes, which seemed dull and sad. Though he had never spoken to this man before, Regulus knew immediately who it was.

_Sirius Black's friend, Peter Pettigrew, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. _

"What the fuck are _you _doing here, Pettigrew? The Dark Lord….how did he not see you? Or…did he _know _you were there? What's going on?" Regulus' head hurt as he looked at the shorter man, who was staring at Regulus, a strange look in his eyes.

"I'm a spy…for the Dark Lord…." Pettigrew mumbled distantly. "But I came here….to talk to _you_….I wanted to know if you w-wanted to get a beer or something. I-I know a few good beers, and we could, I dunno, just chat. I mean…you might not remember me from school, seeing as I was always with Sirius and James and Remus, but…."

"I know who you are. I called you Pettigrew, didn't I?" Regulus was about to walk away; this was a waste of his time, talking to this bumbling Gryffindor. For all he knew, Pettigrew was a spy _for _Dumbledore. But, then again, he didn't look all that smart; certainly not enough to fool the Dark Lord.

"Right…right….um…so, are you interested? I-in a drink, I mean? With m-me?" Pettigrew looked nervous, like he usually did; unconfident, bumbling, and just annoying. And, yet, something seemed to be telling him he ought to just…_go_. Go with Pettigrew to his bar, entertain his little desire for a friend.

These things tended to end up bigger than he expected.

….

Regulus had never done that before, his hands touching another man's like _this_. So…..so _intimately_. His father had never hugged him before, and Sirius had never seemed to be much into showing affection to his younger brother. It had never been declared _wrong _in his household to touch another man, but, he knew that intimacy was not something that widely existed in the Black household.

Besides, Regulus had been doing a bit more than _kissing _earlier. Or, at least, that's what his foggy, drunken memories told him. That he and this man had been in a bed together, for hours, fallen asleep together-made love together. Regulus certainly knew there were…_people _out there who lived that way, but not him. He knew his place, knew what he was supposed to do-and it did not involve getting drunk and falling into bed with another man.

Pettigrew-Peter-was sipping some of the wine from the bottle he'd brought out. They were both sitting across from each other in his darkened sitting room, neither speaking. Peter seemed scared of him, ashamed for what had happened, and was fidgeting with the hem of his pants. Regulus was half-tempted to grab his hand, calm those twitchy fingers. He blamed it on the alcohol, really. There was _no _way he liked Peter.

_No way. Right?_

Because what they had done was just…just a drunken mistake, and he never wanted to do it again. Besides, he was a Black and a Pureblood, and he was supposed to continue his family line, because there was no one else left to do it, now that Sirius had left. So, why was he feeling such a strong desire to kiss Peter right then and there?

And why _was _he kissing Peter now? Why wasn't Peter stopping him, but instead kissing him back, harder and with more force than he would have expected of the usually wimpy Gryffindor. And why wasn't _Regulus _pulling back-why was he so addicted to this strange feeling of a man's lips on his, and he didn't want it to stop.

Suddenly, Peter pulled away, blue eyes looking at stormy grey, as if searching for some deeper meaning to life. Regulus blushed, realising what they had just done, but Peter seemed content, happy almost. It was almost like he had _enjoyed _that more than Regulus had; Regulus, who was feeling terribly conflicted.

"Never knew you were into that kind of thing, Black. Always struck me as a ladies' man, you. Then again, so did Sirius and we saw how _he _turned out." At Regulus puzzled look, Peter laughed, and Regulus blushed again, though this time out of annoyance. "I guess we _don't _know how that turned out. Oh, don't worry, I didn't do anything to poor Sirius-he gets enough as it is. He's a ladies' man alright, but he's more than that; he's a...an everybody's man, really."

"Why did you ask me to go to the bar with you? Did you know what would happen? Were you…interested in me?" Regulus asked, his head pounding. Everything was moving too fast, and he was so confused.

"Maybe?" Peter admitted sheepishly. "But, you seemed to enjoy it last night, so…" He shrugged nonchalantly, giving Regulus a lazy grin.

"I…" Regulus was at a loss for words as he stared at Peter. He could suddenly see this blonde man, naked, kissing Regulus all over, exclaiming his love. Regulus could see _himself _doing the same thing-and meaning it, one hundred percent. He put a hand to his forehead, horribly lost.

"Would you be up to doing it again?" Peter asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. He seemed only somewhat surprised when Regulus nodded, following him into the bedroom, almost as if in a drunken haze. Regulus wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he felt attracted to Peter right now, even if he didn't want to admit it.

….

(_August, 1979_)

Peter didn't want to be here, he didn't want to hear these words; not now. Not now. Regulus had been avoiding him for weeks and weeks, and Peter wasn't even sure what he had done. _If _he had done something, at all. Peter didn't want to talk to him right now, didn't want to discuss this, because he didn't want to hear Regulus say such awful things.

Regulus held a glass of wine-why did they always seem to communicating only when wine was around?-and looked anywhere but at Peter. The Gryffindor could feel a strange tension in the room, between them, but he did not have the courage to call Regulus out on it. Instead, he sat in silence, and waited. Waited for his entire world to end, because when had Peter ever gotten what he deserved?

(When had he ever gotten anything _less _than what he deserved, Death Eater that he was?)

"I know you're upset with me, Peter. It's….it's been a while, hasn't it? I hope you didn't miss me too much." One cold look from Peter told the Black all he needed to know. "Look, I really am sorry, but it's just that…look, things are different now. I mean, I really _did _think I liked you. But now, I guess it was just a mixture of alchohol and confusion-nothing more. And I'm sorry if I made you think it was anything more."

"You're a liar." Peter snarled, clutching his own glass in a tight grip, his pulse quickening by the second. Regulus wondered if he was going to smash the wine glass, and then maybe the vase that sat next to him. "You're a liar, Regulus Black. This is because of your mum, isn't it? Because she knows about what we did, and she doesn't approve? Is that it?"

"I'm sorry I led you on like that." Regulus said shortly, ignoring Peter's questions, and he began to get to his feet, clearly done saying anything he needed to.

"Don't." Peter scowled, his fists clenched, as he turned away. "Don't say that. _You didn't lead me on_. What we had was _real_, and you know it! You didn't lead me on! Never say that to me again."

"What we had-what we _thought _we had-it was all just a mistake, a façade. We never truly loved each other, Peter, how could we? We are…._nothing _alike, you and me. A-and…I don't want to be with you anymore. It's time I faced the truth, found a nice girl to settle down with-"

"Don't say that!" Peter moaned, looking back at Regulus. He seized the vase, smashing it against the wall, his eyes wild with frustration. "Don't! Don't say that, don't act like the two of us was some sort of mistake, because it wasn't!" He was shouting now, but Peter didn't care, he was only angry. "Don't pretend like what we did was a one-time thing, because you know it wasn't. Oh, you might convince you and your _dear mummy _that it never happened, but deep down, you know the truth."

"Peter, don't be ridiculous-"

"Me? I'm being ridiculous? _I'm _not the one betraying my only love because _dear mummy _doesn't approve! I'm not the one walking away, fully prepared to act like this never happened! Don't tell me I'm being ridiculous! Because you and I both know-if you walk away from me right now, you will never be able to recognise me again. I will never be Peter to you again, only Pettigrew, friend of Sirius."

"Peter, I'm sorry you feel that way, but-"

"Just plain old Pettigrew, who never did anything important, or brave, and he certainly never found anyone to love him, because who could _possibly _love this?" He pointed towards his face, a wild look to him now, and Regulus was almost afraid, almost nauseous. Peter had never been this rash or outspoken. He had never tried to express how he truly felt, too busy trying to fit in, trying to find _someone _to accept him entirely as he was.

And Regulus had crushed any hope of that, permanently. He felt immensely guilty for walking away, for saying their oh-so short time together had been nothing to him. But, he had found no rational reason for staying with Peter, not when everyone was telling him it wasn't the thing to do.

"Any last requests, before you say good-bye forever, Reg?" Peter asked quietly, and Regulus turned to look at him, puzzled. "Any last statements or requests, before we have to part forever? After all, parting is _such _sweet sorrow. I wouldn't want to deny you any last requests for a sip of wine, or one last kiss." Regulus shook his head, stepping away. "No? Well, _I _have one last thing to ask of you, Regulus. I want you admit, just this one time, that you love me. That what we had was special, that it meant something. I won't tell anyone, and I will never bother you again-just do this one last thing for me."

"I….I can't." Regulus said, ashamed of himself. He shook his head, and slipped out the door, leaving behind a broken-hearted Peter, who only stood behind him with a disappointed look. Regulus closed the door behind him, blocking out Peter's face, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to face what he'd done.

….

(_December, 1979_)

He had never wanted to die-not like this, and certainly not so young. Alone, with no one to help him on, not even someone he hated. Never before had Regulus been as lonely as he was right now, standing on a little rocky island surrounded by dark sea all around him. He had sent the little wooden boat back to the other side of the cave, knowing he wouldn't need it now.

Regulus didn't want to die, but he was ready for it, anyway.

He turned towards the basin, full of a dim potion. Inside was a golden locket with a big, green 'S' on the top. S, for Salazar. S, for Snake. S, for See you later. Regulus knew he wouldn't be coming back. He knew that his mother would mourn him, but for the fact that she had to-he was the end of the Black line, there was no one left after him, unless his mother decided to reclaim Sirius as her son, which Regulus doubted he would accept.

He leaned over the basin, a goblet in hand, and scooped up a tiny fraction of the potion. Looking at it, he seemed to have barely made a dent, if he had made one at all. For all he knew, this was a delusion of his mind, which was even now working feverishly; trying to talk him out of this, because he was a Slytherin, only interested in self-preservation. He wasn't a Gryffindor, bold and recklessly brave, always so set on what was right. He wasn't his brother-so why was he here?

_Suicide. _That's the word that echoed through his mind as he took the first sip. The potion went down like bad milk, leaving a bitter, gagging effect that make him clutch at his throat. He nearly fell then, but grabbed the basin, scooping up another goblet full of potion.

He went like this for several minutes, until the basin was almost empty. Regulus wasn't quite sure where he was now. Everything was dizzy, and he could hear voices in his head, whispering to him, as his goblet scraped the bottom of the basin, hitting the metal of the necklace. He grinned, pulling out the replica, and swapped the two.

His head was pounding, and he wasn't quite able to walk straight. Shadows loomed at him, things got bigger and farther away. He could hear the lap of sea water on rock, hear the voices of the creatures below, murmuring. Beckoning him to come drink the water, which would obviously save him, if he only drank of it.

Regulus moved forwards, hands reaching out for the life-saving water, but stopped short, as he saw Peter Pettigrew, climbing out of a boat, onto the shore. He was sopping wet, and looked wild, with his blonde hair every which way. Regulus almost leapt at the man, but a thought crossed him mind that this was probably just another delusion, brought on by the potion that was slowly killing him.

"Reg. Reg, look at me," said the delusion-Peter, putting a hand on Regulus' shoulder. He felt real enough, and quite strong, as he led Regulus to the little boat, setting him down on the wooden seat. "Reg, what were you thinking? Are you mad? You could have died-you would have died, if I hadn't shown up! You were about to drink that damn water, and then….there are Inferi under the lake, Reg, Inferi."

Peter tapped the boat, and it started up, moving slowly back towards the cave wall. Peter continued talking at him the entire way, even as they got up from the boat, and walked out of the cave.

"I popped by your house today on a whim. I don't really know _why _I did it, but I'm glad I did. Your little house elf, Keeper, or Keebler or whatever-he told me what you were planning to do, where you were. God, Reg…I can't believe this."

"The Dark Lord will never want me back, will he?" Regulus asked dimly, still shaky as he followed Peter down the mountain side, his head clouded.

"No, he won't. Which is why you'll need to leave the country-for good. Don't worry, I've arranged it all. Everyone will think your dead, and you can leave, safe and sound, and _out o_f this war, like you should be."

"But what about you?"

"I have to stay here, Reg. I _have _to, or people will get suspicious. I love you, Reg, really I do," And here, Peter leaned up, kissing Regulus on the lips, soft and sweet. "but it's safer if you never came back. Do you understand, Reg? It breaks my heart but…I'm only trying to keep you safe. You understand, right?"

"I'll miss you."

"So will I, Reg. I'll miss you, too." And, with one last kiss, Peter handed Regulus a little sock, which was dusty and worn, with holes in the toes. Regulus gave the sock a puzzled look, then turned his focus back on Peter. "It's a Portkey to Austria. Go there, stay there, or travel the world. Whatever you like; just don't come back. I'll miss you, but you'll be safer away from me."

"Pete?" The sock was flashing blue, and Peter was crying now, hugging Regulus. Regulus hugged him back, the two locked in a tight embrace for a second, before Peter pulled away, kissing his fingers and placing them on Regulus' lips.

"I love you, Regulus Black."

"I love you, Peter Pettigrew." Regulus said, and he could hear a rushing sound in his ear, wind picking up around him, as Peter and the mountain disappeared for good. In a second, he was gone, as if he'd never existed to begin with, leaving only a heartbroken man behind.

"Good-bye forever, my love."

….

(_July, 1981_)

Peter sat in one of the many dusty pews of the church, away from the rest of the Order. He was alone, wearing his nicest black robes, with a fading rose in his right hand. Everyone had loved Marlene, no matter what. Marlene McKinnon had probably never offended a single person in her life, and now she was dead.

Several rows in front of him, James and Lily sat quietly, a baby in Lily's arm, who was crying in a fussy way. Lily seemed to be trying to shush him without noise, and both looked tense. Sirius was standing up, his face wet with tears, as he walked to the front of the church. Peter wasn't sure where Remus was-or if he'd even shown up.

"Hey," murmured a voice in Peter's ear, and he nearly jumped in his pew. The blonde turned to see a younger man, sitting in the pew behind him. He had dark hair and cold blue eyes. His face was regal, distant, and familiar. Peter would have thought it was Sirius, if not for the teasing smirk on his face, and the fact that the elder black was now giving a eulogy about Marlene at the front of the church. _Regulus_.

"You shouldn't be here," Peter hissed sharply, looking around to make sure no one noticed them. "you could get caught. Almost the entire Order is here today, _including _your brother. None of know about this, Reg…..you shouldn't have come."

"So?" Regulus said, shrugging. Peter shook his head, somewhat shocked at the Black's reckless and nonchalant way of life. Regulus had always been concerned with how he was viewed by others, but now, after having been off around the world for a year and a half, he was….different from how Peter remembered him. More…_confident. _

"You're supposed to be _dead_," Peter mumbled under his breath. "_Dead_, remember? How am I supposed to explain the fact that you're not only _back_, from the dead, but you also look as if you've aged normally?" Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Look, it's nice to see you and all, but Regulus…they don't know the _real _you-all they remember is Regulus Black the Death Eater. The _dead _Death Eater, I might add."

"Maybe we should tell them the truth." Regulus smirked, and acted as if was about to get up, but Peter grabbed his robes, pulling him back down. "What? Where did the _fun _Peter Pettigrew go? You'll all antsy and anxious now, like before." He pouted, and Peter suddenly had the urge to kiss him right there, even though there were nearly twenty, thirty other people with them.

"Regulus…"

Just then, everyone had gotten to their feet, and the McKinnon brothers had already hoisted the coffin up on their shoulders, prepared to carry Marlene's body out to the graveyard. Peter, panicked, pushed Regulus down to the ground, keeping him hidden from sight. He watched as the church emptied out, nodding at Lily, as she carried the not-quite-year-old Harry past their pew.

With the entire church empty, he turned back to Regulus, shaking his head. "Regulus, why did you come back? I told you to leave, to meet someone else, and be happy with _them_. You certainly can't come back here permanently, it's not safe." Peter led Regulus up the aisle, towards the dais, which had only moments before held the coffin of a woman gone too soon. _(Peter was a Death Eater-but he was not a monster.) _

"Back here," he said, waving Regulus, through a little door behind the dais. It was dimly lit and smelled of musty old robes, but Peter knew this place well-all it's hidden passages and trick doors. His family had attended this church for years, and the wizard had spent hours back here, as a young boy. Peter knew the exact path to take that would lead them out of the church, far away from where anyone else could see them; only outside, in the woods that bordered the church-only there could they talk in private.

Peter opened the small, wooden door that led outside, blinking in the sudden bright sunlight. In the dark tunnel, he had forgotten about the sunshine outside, the fact that it was still daytime-for everyone else outside of the funeral, it was a happy, normal day.

"Where are we going?" Regulus asked, though he still sounded nonchalant. Bored, as if he really didn't care; Peter was beginning to wonder if the young Black had only popped in to visit on a whim, not really caring what happened or who he hurt. In many ways, Regulus was just as reckless and egotistical as his older brother.

"Where are we going, Pete?" Regulus asked again, having gotten no answer from the silent ex-Gryffindor. They had been walking for a good ten minutes, deeper into the woods behind the church, and Regulus was starting to think that Peter was only leading him away from the church, and away from him. The blonde man suddenly stopped in the middle of a clearing, and turned to look at Regulus, his blue eyes cold and hurt.

"It's been awhile, Reg." he said, moving his eyes somewhere above Regulus' shoulders. He had his fists clenched, and Regulus could see a slight sheen on his forehead. "Nearly two years, eh? You've gotten even taller since then…"

"And you, not at all," said Regulus, smiling somewhat. He was unsure, something Regulus didn't enjoy. He couldn't quite figure out if Peter was upset with him, or angry, or if he even still _loved _Regulus. Hell, there might have been someone else by now! Regulus surely wouldn't have blamed them if there was. "You might as well be the same Peter Pettigrew I left back in the cave."

"But I'm not…" Peter said, his voice hollow and distant. He was still avoiding eye contact with Regulus, looking angry. "I'm not the same Peter as before…you _left_, Regulus. I didn't. Me? I'm still the bitter traitor, still part of the Death Eaters, still part of the Order." He let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Look at me! Twenty-one years old, and I don't know how to make up my mind. I'm still not even sure if I'm mad at you for coming back."

"Are you mad I left?"

"Of course I'm mad you left, Reg, why wouldn't I be? You didn't tell me you were _leaving _at all! I had to hunt you down using that silly house elf. And even then…." He trailed off, shaking his head, and frowning. "Your mum threw a funeral for you. A nice, proper funeral, even if there _was _no body. Even….even Sirius came and said something nice about you, a nice little story. I think he might have cried, just a little." He gave Regulus a shaky smile. Regulus could see harsh tears in his eyes, which the blonde man brushed away, scowling.

"Pete…" Regulus took a step forward, but Peter only shook him away, frowning, and wiping at his eyes.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's just….it's been a while since I've seen you, and everything's changed since then. I mean, Harry's been born-that's James' boy, by the way-Edgar Bones died, and now _Marlene_. Remus says it's like vultures, the way they pick people off, one by one. And guess who's guilty of just the same thing?" He smirked. "_I_ killed Marlene, if not personally. _I _held a wand to Clara Bones' head and threatened to kill her only child. _I _stayed behind, and _I _stayed a Death Eater."

"And? Why should you feel guilty about that, Peter? Aren't you only doing what you feel is right? I may not agree entirely with the Dark Lord, but we must admit, he is on the right path, is he not? Look me in the eye, Peter, and tell me the Order's going to win-that they've got their heads screwed on right."

"I can't, I can't. You _know _that will never happen, Reg."

"I know, and you know, so why feel so guilty over something so obvious? It's not _your _fault they can't see reason. If your Gryffindor friends, and my crazy brother is included in this, can't see the truth, then it's not _our _fault if something happens." Regulus put a comforting arm around the elder man, and they stood that way for a few minutes, in silence.

"The Dark Lord wants me to betray the Potters to him; he wants me to convince them I should be Secret Keeper, so I can tell him where they are." Peter said suddenly, and he moved away from Regulus. "I said yes."

"Peter…"

"I'm still a Death Eater, aren't I? I'm still right…aren't I? Tell me I'm doing the right thing here, Regulus. Tell me I've picked the right side, because sometimes, I don't even know!"

"Of course you've picked the right side, Peter. Of course you have. Absolutely, you _have_, even if it doesn't feel like it. Believe me, everything is going to work out, just watch. Do your job, keep up with playing the part of dedicated member of the Order-but always remember who is _right_. Of course you've picked the right side, Peter. It's the side with _me o_n it." Regulus said, and he leaned in to kiss Peter.

….

_**Personal opinion? This isn't AU, this is what legitimately happened, in my mind. What's your opinion? **_

_**Now, before you start in on me about making Peter different (because I did change him, a little) I want to explain that, yes, Peter is still essentially himself. He is still a traitor, he is still going to serve the Dark Lord-because Peter will always be weak, and it's nearly impossible to portray him as anything else. **_

_**But in this story, Peter also has a sweeter, braver side that only comes out around Regulus. Regulus brings out the Peter that he normally keeps hidden under his stutters and mumbles and submission. With Regulus, he is just as important as anyone else. **_

_**So, yeah, I think this is one of my better stories….and I'd appreciate it if you told me YOUR opinions. **_


End file.
